Propose Marriage
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sequel Me or You   Setelah masalah berlalu, kini Minato akan melamar Kushina. Dengan dukungan adiknya dan adik Sakura, ia berusaha melamar gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya ragu. Lalu, ada apa dengan kakaknya? Warning Inside.


Propose Marriage

Main Character :  
>Minato N. &amp; Kushina U.<p>

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Family, little HurtComfort

Rate :  
>T<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Summary :  
>Sequel Me or You | Setelah masalah berlalu, kini Minato akan melamar Kushina. Dengan dukungan adiknya dan adik Sakura, ia berusaha melamar gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya ragu. Lalu, ada apa dengan kakaknya? Warning Inside.<p>

A/N :  
>Yak, ini dia sequel yang Kazu janjikan! Tapi.. Ternyata Kazu ga berbakat bikin fanfic ya? Ga ada yang mau review. Me or You aja, cuma 3 review. Arigatou sebesar-besarnya untuk <strong>Namikaze Akira-kun<strong>! Kamu udah nge-review dan fav fic Kazu! Kazu janji bakal bikin fic terbaik untukmu! Err.. Neechan? Jangan marah ya? Untuk neechan juga ada kok! Hehe... ^^a

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, kali ini ada OC, no Yaoi, no Yuri! Gomen untuk pecinta Yaoi dan Yuri! Bukan berarti saya benci yang namanya Yaoi, sih. Kalo Yuri, emang udah dari sananya benci. (gomen!) Kan, Kazu pecinta MinaNaru! Hehe.. Disini Kazuki Namikaze muncul sebagai kakak Minato, sesuai di profil Kazu.

**Story Begins**

Pria berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata safir itu menghela nafas berat saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah adiknya ketika mendengar rencananya untuk melamar kekasihnya. "APAAA? NIISAN MAU NGELAMAR NEESAN?" Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu adalah Namikaze Minato. Kejadian ketika adiknya menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya masih terukir jelas di ingatannya. Tapi adiknya sangat pengertian. Ia memutuskan kekasihnya yang merupakan adik kekasih Minato demi kelangsungan hubungan kakaknya.

Kekasih Minato adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Gadis berambut merah dan bermata violet. Hatinya baru dihancurkan mantan kekasihnya ketika Minato menyatakan cintanya. Adik Kushina bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura adalah adik tiri Kushina, satu ibu beda ayah. Kushina ikut klan ibunya, sedangkan Sakura ayahnya. Mantan kekasih Sakura adalah Namikaze Naruto, adik Minato.

Secara fisik, Minato mirip Naruto, tapi sifatnya beda jauh. Kushina dan Sakura mirip dalam sifat. Kebalikan! Oh iya. Jika kamu sudah membaca kisah Naruto dan Sakura yang menghalangi hubungan Minato dan Kushina (secara tidak sengaja), pasti kamu tahu penyebab dan akhir dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jangan teriak gitu, Naruto! Niisan yakin mau melamar neesan sekarang?" tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja. Sudah lebih 10 tahun kami kenal dan 2 tahun berpacaran! Itu sudah cukup untukku." jawab Minato yakin.

Uchiha Sasuke (kekasih Sakura sekarang) langsung menyela, "Tapi niisan tidak pernah cukup percaya diri dalam hal ini kan? Yang ada nanti keringet dingin. Apalagi belakangan ini niisan tidak bertemu neesan."

Minato langsung pundung di pojokan. Naruto sweetdrop melihat kakaknya. "Hoi, teme! Dari mana kau tahu tentang sifat memalukan niisan itu?" tanya Naruto. "Sakura pernah menceritakannya. Dia bilang kau pernah memberitahunya, dobe."

"Hinata-chan! Kok kamu diam saja sih?" tanya Naruto pada Hyuuga Hinata, pacar Naruto sekarang. "Ti-tidak.. A-aku ha-hanya berpikir, a-apakah niisan bi-bisa melamar neesan.." jawab Hinata sekenanya. "Kita harus membantu niisan! Kalau tidak.. Bisa-bisa acara melamarnya gini!" ujar Naruto.

"_Kushina.." panggil Minato. Mereka ada di Miriarity Café, menikmati teh sore. "Kenapa, Minato?" tanya Kushina dingin. Minato langsung berkeringat dingin. "I-ituu.. Ng.. Mmm..." Kushina mengernyit. "Jangan bertele-tele, baka. Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Minato berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Semua orang melihat padanya. "UZUMAKI KUSHINA, AKU MENCINTAIMU! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"_

All sweetdrop. "Baka! Setolol-tololnya niisan, tidak mungkin sampai berteriak di depan orang banyak kan? Apalagi di Miriarity Café yang terkenal dan selalu penuh pelanggan!" kata Sakura kesal. "Siapa tahu kan.." Sasuke dan Hinata diam. Mungkin sedang memikirkan rencana.

(Clue/Hint : Suara Hinata UNDERLINE, suara Sasuke _ITALIC_, _Italic Underline_ untuk suara berdua)

"_Bagaimana kalau panggil ke tempat sepi atau taman bunga.._"

"Lalu menyiapkan cincin..."

"_Mengenang masalah dulu, ketika masalah dobe dan Sakura..._"

"Menatap matanya yang bagaikan violet..."

"_Menggenggam tangannya..._"

"Meminta maaf atas masalah sekarang..."

"_Membelai lembut..._"

"Berlutut di hadapannya..."

"_Dan melamarnya di tempat itu secara romantis!_"

Sasuke dan Hinata berkata-kata dengan menyambung, dan diakhiri kekompakan. Naruto dan Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Ide yang bagus! Neesan tidak akan berpikir kita pakai cara 'Pangeran Melamar Putri' karena biasanya niisan tidak begitu romantis!" ujar Sakura setuju. "Ya! Benar! Niisan harus berusaha seromantis mungkin!" timpal Naruto.

Mereka menoleh pada Minato yang masih pundung di pojokan. Tiba-tiba, muncullah Kazuki! *?* BUAKKH! Kazuki memukul Minato. "UWAAAA!" jerit Minato kaget. "Ok, dia sudah bangun, Naruto-chan. Sampai nanti di rumah, Mi-na-to-chan~" Kazuki melenggang pergi.

"Dasar kakak yang kejam!" gerutu Minato. "Di-dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Kazuki bisa mukul Minato sesuka jidat sih. "Dia kakak perempuanku. Kakak niisan juga. Orangnya kejam lho, kalau lagi bad mood." ujar Naruto.

"Udah menikah setahun yang lalu. Umurnya 26 tahun! Kakak iparku namanya Katami." tambah Minato. 'Walaupun kejam dan sadis, ada kalanya dia membuatku tenang. Kakak kesayanganku..' batin Minato. "Ok, back to topic. What did you want to say to neesan when you propose marriage?" tanya Sakura (sok inggris).

"Err..."

"Sudah kuduga. Niisan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Hinata-chan!"

"Ya! Niisan, katakan saja 'Kushina-chan, karena selama ini aku tidak bisa romantis, maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya dengan benar. Would you marry me and be my wife?' Ikuti gayaku tadi!"

Hinata memperagakannya dengan cincin bunga. "Kalau yang bikin Hinata, rasanya jadi agak aneh.." gumam Minato, kedengeran Naruto. "Ok! Gayanya begini!" Naruto mengambil cincin di sakunya dan berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... (lho? kok Hinata?) Karena selama ini aku tidak bisa romantis, maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya dengan benar. Would you be my fiancée?"

"Err.. Dobe, kenapa manggil nama Hinata dan mengatakan tunangan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Karena aku benar-benar melamar Hinata-chan." Muka Hinata langsung semerah tomat, sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin melahap wajah Hinata karena tidak ada bedanya dengan buah kesukaannya itu. Minato dan Sakura cengo, Sasuke cuma diem. Jaga image.

"So? Would you?"

Hinata memeluk Naruto dan berseru, "YES!" Minato geleng-geleng kepala. "Kayaknya tadi kita ngomongin soal pelamaranku, kok Naruto jadi melamar Hinata?" tanya Minato. "Sekali dayung 2-3 pulau terlampaui. Sekali tepuk 2 lalat. Sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil memperagakan, melamar beneran, niisan!" jawab Naruto.

"Haah~ Ya sudahlah. Aku akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk melamar Kushina." Minato melenggang pergi. Ninggalin 2 pasangan yang bengong gara-gara ditinggalin.

Minato berjalan menuju toko perhiasan. Ia akan membeli cincin untuk melamar. Minato langsung masuk, tidak mempedulikan banyaknya gadis yang memperhatikan ketampanannya. "Err.. Kushina suka yang mana ya?" gumam Minato. Ia melihat banyak sekali cincin emas yang indah.

"Silahkan, tuan. Ingin mencari cincin untuk apa?" tanya seorang petugas ramah. Petugas itu memakai nametag merah bertuliskan 'Sazara Kano' di dadanya. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan matanya safir. Kulit putih, memakai kacamata dengan frame biru-putih.

"Eh.. U-untuk melamar.." jawab Minato pelan, malu. "Oh, untuk melamar ya. Gadis seperti apa, tuan? Jika suka yang mencolok, cincin berhiaskan berlian dan permata ini cocok." ucap Sazara.

"I-itu.. Sa-saya lupa.." kata Minato malu. "Tidak apa-apa! Tuan punya fotonya? Saya bisa menilai dari wajahnya kok, dia suka yang mana." ujar Sazara. Minato mencari foto Kushina di hp-nya. Ia menemukan fotonya dengan Kushina di pesta tahun baru. Minato yang merangkul Kushina dan Kushina yang tersenyum manis. Difotoin Naruto tuh. "Ini dia!"

Sazara sedikit kaget saat memperhatikan foto Kushina, lalu tertawa kecil. "Berbeda dengan tuan yang kalem, nona ini hiperaktif ya?" ujar Sazara. 'Hah! Gimana dia tahu? Padahal pose kami biasa aja, ga nunjukin jati diri!' batin Minato kaget.

"Nona ini tidak begitu suka benda mencolok dan hiasan yang berlebihan. Berarti tuan bisa memilih antara cincin emas berukirkan mawar dan sebuah permata atau cincin emas putih dengan berlian ungu kecil ini." Sazara menunjuk 2 cincin.

Minato terdiam sesaat. Ia mengingat semua hal tentang Kushina. Akhirnya, Minato tersenyum. "Yang ini." Ia menunjuk cincin emas putih dengan berlian ungu kecil itu. Warna ungu yang sangat mirip dengan mata Kushina.

"Oh, pasti karena sama dengan mata nona ini kan?"

"Ya, benar. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu banyak?"

Sazara hanya tersenyum misterius dan mengambil cincin yang ditunjuk Minato. "50.000 Ryo." ucap Sazara. Minato mengambil Gold Card-nya. Untuk apa bawa 50.000 Ryo dalam bentuk cash?

"Terima kasih! Ini cincin anda. Semoga acara melamar anda sukses dan sampai di pelaminan!" ujar Sazara sambil tersenyum ramah. "Arigatou, Kano-san." Minato berpikir sejenak. Ia memikirkan taman apa yang disamping sungai kecil yang jernih dan bernuansa romantis.

_Everyone can see there's a change in me~_

Minato mengangkat panggilan di hp-nya itu.

"Halo?"

"_Niisan, ini aku, Naruto! Aku, teme, Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-chan udah nyari taman yang cocok!_"

"Oh ya? Taman apa?"

"_Konoha Park!_"

"Ko-Konoha Park? Taman terbesar di Konoha?"

"_Ya! Kalau sore hari, di pinggir danau itu sepi. Airnya tenang, ada sepasang angsa putih! Anginnya berhembus pelan. Romantis!_"

"Hm.. Baiklah. Arigatou, baka otouto."

Minato tersenyum puas. Tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sazara menahan tawa melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya Minato sadar dan menatap Sazara. "Ke-kenapa ya, Kano-san?" tanya Minato bingung.

Akhirnya tawa Sazara meledak. Minato jadi makin bingung, kenapa Sazara tertawa begitu? "Fuuh! Kau lucu sekali, Minato!" ucap Sazara setelah tawanya berhenti. 'Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa tidak formal kayak tadi?'

"Kukira mau melamar siapa. Eeeh, taunya seorang Kushina Uzumaki! Memang dia pacarmu sih. Muka merah saat nyari cincin, kagok saat bingung. Haah, masa kau itu seorang Namikaze sih?"

Ok, Minato tambah bingung. Sazara tahu tentang Kushina dan ia seorang Namikaze. "Hm.. Pasti kamu bingung kan, Minato Namikaze?" tanya Sazara dengan santainya. "Tentu saja! Kenapa kamu tahu tentangku dan Kushina?"

Sazara tertawa lagi. "Apakah penyamaranku segitu hebatnya? Hm?" ucap Sazara dengan nada meledek. Minato mencoba menganalisa Sazara, tapi gagal. "Baiklah, baiklah." Sazara melepas rambut hitam yang ternyata merupakan wig dan melepas kacamata.

"Sudah tahu, Mi-na-to-chan~?"

"KAZUKI-NEE!"

Sazara Kano adalah Kazuki Namikaze yang menyamar. Rambut pirangnya langsung terurai. "Heh, masa aku langsung dapat 2 adik ipar? Naruto juga ada niat tuh. Kushina-chan ya.. Sudahlah. Cepat ke Konoha Park dan ajak Kushina-chan! Ajak berbaikan dulu! Aku dan Katami-kun menunggu kabar baik!" Kazuki langsung pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang bengong.

"Err.. Tuan mencari apa ya? Kok diam disini?"

Minato menoleh. Disitu benar-benar ada Sazara Kano yang asli. "Ti-tidak.. Saya sudah mendapatkannya! Permisi!" Minato langsung kabur, meninggalkan Sazara yang bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Konoha Nationality Park.." gumam Minato. Ia berada di Konoha Nationality Park yang disingkat Konoha Park. Minato sedikit ragu saat ini. Ia akan memanggil Kushina dan melamarnya. Tapi... Apakah Kushina akan menerimanya?

Sudah 12 hari Minato menjauhi Kushina. Ia tidak ingin Kushina melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau karena memikirkan cara melamarnya. Sering melamun dan tidak _connect_. Kushina kerap menelepon, meng-sms, mengunjungi rumah Minato, dan menanyakan keberadaannya pada NaruHina dan SasuSaku. Telepon tidak diangkat, sms tidak dibalas, pura-pura tidak di rumah, meminta NaruHina-SasuSaku bungkam. Minato ingat sms terakhir Kushina, 5 hari yang lalu.

**From : Kushina-hime**

_Minato.. Kenapa kamu menghindariku? Sudah seminggu..  
>Kamu membenciku? Menganggapku menyusahkan?<br>Tidak.. Mencintaiku lagi sedikitpun?  
>Walaupun kamu membenciku, tidak mencintaiku lagi..<br>Aku tetap mencintaimu, Minato.  
>Oleh karena itu, aku akan membuatmu lega, tidak terganggu dengan segala gangguanku lagi,<br>Tidak perlu memikirkanku, tidak terkontaminasi..  
>Hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini. Aishiteru, Minato.<em>

Jujur saja, Minato tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat membaca sms itu. Ia mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak makan. Tatapannya kosong, terpuruk. Tapi Minato tidak bicara pada Kushina. Ia tidak kuat untuk menjelaskan. Tapi Minato tidak mau salah satu dari adik mereka maupun pasangannya menceritakan itu semua pada Kushina.

Minato ingin ia sendiri yang mengatakannya, kapanpun itu. Hatinya sakit, karena setelah sms itu Kushina tidak menghubungi dan mencarinya lagi. Ia dengar dari Sakura kalau sejak sms itu Kushina mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menangis sepanjang hari. Sakura juga menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Kushina di tangisannya.

"Minato, apa salahku? Kenapa kau membenciku? Tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah janji dulu itu hanya di mulut? Aku terlalu sakit, Minato. Terlalu sakit untuk disakiti orang yang kucintai. Sudah kukatakan.. Meski kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aishiteru, hontō ni ashiteru, Minato-kun.."

Minato mencengkram dadanya. Terasa sakit, tersayat-sayat. Kushina yang tetap mencintainya meski sudah ia kecewakan. Minato menerawang. Ia juga mengingat kata-kata Kazuki sehari setelah ia mengurung diri.

**Flashback**

Tok tok tok...

"Minato?" panggil Kazuki. Jujur saja, dia cemas terhadap adiknya walau mereka sering bertengkar. Tidak ada sahutan. Yang ada hanya isak tangis yang sangat pelan, namun Kazuki bisa mendengarnya. Kazuki menghela nafas dan masuk ke kamar Minato. Saat itu, ia dan Katami sengaja menginap di rumah Minato dan Naruto untuk mengawasi rencana Minato.

Pintu kamar Minato tidak dikunci. Kazuki melihat adiknya duduk di tempat tidur dengan air mata mengalir dari kedua safirnya. Tatapan Minato kosong dan hampa. Kazuki dengar dari Naruto kalau Minato ada masalah dengan Kushina, tapi tidak diberitahu apa masalahnya. Akhirnya Kazuki menghampiri Minato dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Perlahan, Kazuki mengelus kepala Minato. "Kazuki-nee.." ucap Minato pelan. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Minato, kenapa seorang lelaki dewasa menangis?" tanya Kazuki lembut seperti seorang ibu. Memang, sejak orang tua mereka meninggal di umur Minato yang ke-10, Kazuki-lah yang menggantikan posisi ibu mereka, Seiya.

"Aku.."

"Berceritalah, Minato."

Minato terdiam. Kazuki menurunkan tangannya yang diatas kepala Minato, lalu menggenggam tangan Minato.

"Kushina memutuskan hubungan kami karena seminggu ini aku menjauhinya."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Kushina mengirimiku sms.."

Kazuki mengambil hp Minato dan mencari sms yang dimaksud Minato. "Minato, kegagalan bisa diperbaiki. Kushina masih memberimu harapan dan kesempatan dengan menuliskan 'Meski kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.' Jangan terpuruk dan majulah terus."

"Aku tidak bisa.. Kushina tidak akan mau melihat wajahku lagi.."

"Minato, tetaplah positive thinking."

"Dia tidak akan membiarkanku kembali ke kehidupannya, karena aku ini memalukan.."

"Minato, hentikan! Kushina pasti memaafkanmu!"

"Aku sudah terlalu menyakitinya. Dia pasti memiliki rasa benci walau hanya sedikit. Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

"Minato! Jangan bicara lagi! Hanya kamu yang pantas untuk Kushina!"

"Mungkin Kushina benar, ia meninggalkanku. Aku tampak menjijikkan di mata Kushina. Aku ini rendah. Hina. Aku-"

PLAKKK!

Kazuki langsung menampar Minato. "MINATO! BERHENTI BICARA! SUDAH KUKATAKAN AGAR TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA KAN? KAMU BUKAN MANUSIA RENDAH DAN HINA!" seru Kazuki. Nampak sekali matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahan melihat Minato yang rapuh dan menyedihkan, terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Ka-Kazuki-nee.." Minato memegang pipinya yang ditampar. "Kumohon.. Minato.. Jangan katakan itu lagi.." pinta Kazuki lirih. Air mata sudah mengaliri pipinya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Minato. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Kamu adik kebanggaanku.. Kamu orang yang paling berharga bagiku selain Naruto dan Katami.."

Minato tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Lalu Minato mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus air mata kakaknya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Kazuki-nee. Semua ini salahku. Neesan tidak perlu menangis karena aku."

Kazuki memeluk Minato. Minato balas memeluknya. "Kejarlah cintamu, Minato. Kamu mencintai Kushina Uzumaki. Jangan sampai sepertiku dulu yang kehilangan almarhum Arashii, kakak Kushina. Bahagialah sepertiku dan Katami."

"Kuharap aku bisa, neesan. Aku sangat mencintai Kushina.. Dan aku juga menyayangi neesan.."

Kazuki melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum, lalu mencium dahi Minato. "Terkadang aku merasa kamu masih sama seperti saat kaasan meninggal. Selalu menangis di pelukanku." Minato balas tersenyum. Ia merasa kakaknya sangat cantik dalam keadaan begini, saat tersenyum manis dan lembut.

Kazuki mengelus bekas tamparannya tadi. "Maaf, tadi aku menamparmu. Aku hanya tidak tahan kamu terus menyalahkan diri dan menghina diri sendiri." Minato menurunkan tangan Kazuki. "Tidak apa, neesan."

"Sekarang kamu makan ya? Sudah seharian kamu tidak makan. Aku masak sukiyaki tuh."

"Baiklah.."

Minato keluar ditemani Kazuki. 'Aku tidak sadar kalau Minato lebih tinggi dariku!' pikir Kazuki. Kazuki tersenyum terus saat bersama Minato. NaruHina-SasuSaku dan Katami menghela nafas lega. 'Ternyata memang seorang kakaklah yang bisa menghadapi Minato Namikaze.' batin mereka.

**End of Flashback**

Minato tersenyum. Memang, saat itu hanya Kazuki yang bisa membuatnya bebas dari keterpurukan. Ia sangat menyayangi Kazuki, kakaknya yang seperti ibunya.

Minato menghelas nafas dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan melamar Kushina hari ini juga. Minato meraih hp-nya dan menelepon nomor Kushina.

_Kushina Point Of View_

Aku masih mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tidak mau keluar, makan, dan melakukan aktivitas normal. Aku merasa sangat sakit sejak Minato menjauhiku. Dadaku sakit sekali.. Aku tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya berteriak sekuat tenaga dan memeluk Minato erat-erat. Tapi.. Tidak boleh.

Minato membenciku. Aku memang gadis yang tidak normal. Seperti laki-laki dan berambut merah. Aku sedih kalau mengingatnya. Sebenarnya, tidak masalah tentangku yang diledek begitu. Malah aku bahagia dengan rambut merahku ini. Minato adalah orang pertama yang memuji rambutku. Hanya saja, apakah karena itu Minato menjauhiku? Aku menangis sepanjang hari. Mendekap boneka pemberian Minato.

Entah mengapa, boneka itu memiliki aroma tubuh Minato. Aku suka menghirupnya. Serasa Minato-lah yang kupeluk. Sejak aku memutuskan hubungan kami, ia tetap diam dan tidak menghubungiku. Aku benar-benar gadis payah.

Dibenci kekasih sendiri dan tidak dipedulikan. Andaikan aku bisa berubah. Aku ingat saat malam dimana Ikuto mengkhianatiku dan Minato yang menghiburku. Hanya hari itulah ia menciumku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan karena dia tidak menciumku lagi. Tapi.. Aku sangat ingin ia cium lagi hari ini. Padahal tidak mungkin. Sudah 12 hari kami tidak bertemu.

_Dancing bears painted wings things I almost remember~_

Tanpa melihat _Caller ID_-nya, aku mengangkat telepon itu. Suaraku parau karena kebanyakan menangis. "Halo?" ucapku. Si penelepon itu terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata,

"_Kushina.. Suaramu.. Parau.. Apa karenaku?_"

Aku terbelalak. Ini suara Minato! Kurasakan air mata meleleh lagi di pipiku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Padahal baru 12 hari.. Baru 12 hari? Tidak.. Bagiku, sehari saja sama seperti setahun.

"Minato.. Minato.. Hiks.."

"_Kushina.. Jangan menangis.. Kumohon.._"

"BAGAIMANA TIDAK? KAU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA TAHU! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Aku tidak dapat menahan isakanku lebih keras. Semua terluncur begitu saja. Sekarangpun dadaku terasa sakit.

"_Aku tahu.. Ini salahku. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku tidak membencimu, Kushina. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kamu. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahan, Kushina. Sekarang, datanglah ke Konoha Nationality Park. Kutunggu di tepi danau. Sampai nanti. Hont__ō ni ashiteru mo, Kushina-chan._"

Telepon ditutup. Aku menghapus air mataku dan sedikit tersenyum. Aku lega karena ternyata ia juga masih mencintaiku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk sedikit berbenah, lalu mengganti pakaian.

Aku mengambil kemeja putih wanita lengan pendek yang bercorak bunga dan rok biru 10 cm dibawah lutut. Rambutku kusisir dan kubiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan kesayanganku, pemberian Minato.

Aku berlari menuju taman. Aku sangat merindukan Minato, orang yang sangat kucintai. Kekasihku yang mengerti aku. Aku sampai di Konoha Park. Aku berlari menuju tepi danau. A-ada! Minato yang menatap danau!

Aku berlari makin cepat dan memeluk Minato dari belakang. "Ku-Kushina!"

_Normal Point Of View_

"Ku-Kushina!" ucap Minato kaget saat Kushina memeluknya. "Minato.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.." lirih Kushina. "Aku juga.. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu sedih, Kushina. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengucapkannya. Aku ini rendah, hanya bisa menyakiti orang yang kucintai."

Minato mencium kepala Kushina. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dada Kushina. Ia bahagia, sedih, terharu, kecewa, semua menjadi satu. Minato memeluk Kushina erat, sangat erat. Tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Saat masalah dulu, kita juga begini. Kamu ingat saat Naruto bersama Sakura dulu? Tanpa kita ketahui, mereka yang berpacaran ternyata adik kita. Mereka merentangkan halangan bagi kita, karena kakak-adik tidak boleh menikah dengan kakak-adik juga. Saat itu, hatiku sakit, Kushina. Sangat sakit. Tapi kucoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang dengan membalas perkataan Naruto. Konyol bukan? Aku langsung mengejarmu saat kau kabur. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Minato menatap mata violet Kushina lembut. Jantungnya berdebar saat menatap mata gadis kesayangannya yang tampak sayu dan rapuh. 'Hanya dalam waktu 12 hari, wajah Minato makin tampan dan lembut.. Mata safir-nya makin indah dan pelukannya tetap hangat..' batin Kushina.

Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina, masih dengan lembut. "Kumohon, maafkanlah aku yang sudah menyakitimu, Kushina. Aku yang rendah dan tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Maaf aku menjauhimu selama 12 hari. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas bertemu denganmu.."

Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan sayu. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Minato-kun." Jarang Kushina memanggil Minato dengan suffix kun, hanya saat-saat tertentu saja. Begitupula Minato memanggil Kushina dengan suffix chan.

Minato membelai lembut rambut Kushina yang merah. Terus dielus, berlanjut ke pipinya. Wajah Kushina memerah. Minato tersenyum lembut padanya, senyuman yang hanya akan diberikan Minato pada Kushina.

Minato berlutut, membuat Kushina bingung. Perlahan, Minato mengambil kotak merah berisi cincin yang ia beli. Ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, karena selama ini aku tidak bisa romantis, maka izinkanlah aku melakukannya dengan benar. Would you marry me and be my wife?"

Kushina terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Minato akan melamarnya hari itu. Air mata menggenangi mata violetnya. Perlahan, Kushina mengangguk. "Yes, I do. Because I love you forever and my love never end." Minato tersenyum. Ia menyematkan cincin bertahtakan berlian ungu violet itu di jari manis Kushina.

Minato menghapus air mata Kushina, lalu tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir Kushina. Kushina sedikit kaget, namun ia tetap menerima ciuman itu. Kushina melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minato. Sementara tangan kanan Minato memeluk pinggang Kushina dan tangan kirinya memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai dada mereka bergesekan.

Ciuman lembut nan dalam itu berlangsung selama 15 menit. Cukup lama. Nafas mereka sedikit tersengal, namun tidak mau mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen benar-benar menyiksa mereka. Wajah Kushina sudah sangat merah. Ia memang merindukan ciuman Minato, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan selama itu.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Minato-kun. Selamanya." ucap Kushina sungguh-sungguh. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan, tidak seperti tadi yang sangat sayu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding kamu mencintaiku."

Minato mencium Kushina sekali lagi. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka lega karena Minato sudah meminta maaf dan melamar Kushina. Lalu, datanglah seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata emerald seperti Sakura. Naruto langsung tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Katami-niisan."

"Minato sukses melamar Kushina?" tanya Katami. "Ya. Mereka disana." Naruto menunjuk kearah Minato dan Kushina. "Hm.. Mesra sekali. Cara ini persis caraku saat melamar Kazuki-chan." ujar Katami. "Hah? Sama?" Katami mengangguk.

"Kazuki-chan pun kulamar seperti itu. Di tempat ini juga."

"Ka-Katami-niisan ya?" tanya Hinata. "Ya, benar. Kamu pasti Hinata Hyuuga, kekasih Naruto. Sakura Haruno, adik Kushina. Sasuke Uchiha, kekasih Sakura. Aku Katami Namikaze, kakak ipar Naruto dan Minato serta suami dari Kazuki-chan."

"Kenapa Kazuki-nee tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura. Katami hanya tersenyum. Mereka melihat Minato dan Kushina menyudahi ciuman mereka yang lembut dan dalam itu.

Kushina membiarkan dirinya direngkuh Minato dalam dada bidangnya. Rasanya bahagia karena orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya, bahkan melamarnya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, Minato. Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya untukmu selamanya. Aku milikmu."

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku juga, Kushina. Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya, aku hanya untukmu. Bukan untuk orang lain. Aku milikmu."

"Ayo, kita pulang, Kushina."

Kushina menatap danau disitu. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin tetap disini bersamamu, Minato-kun. Suasananya.. Sangat romantis.." ucap Kushina. Minato mengajak Kushina duduk di dekat pohon pinggir danau. Minato menyenderkan kepala Kushina di dadanya, membiarkannya merasa nyaman.

"Kushina.."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya merasa.. Wajahmu sangat cantik."

Kushina tersenyum dan menggerakkan jarinya di wajah Minato. "Maka kau seribu kali lebih tampan dari siapapun di dunia ini, Minato. U-ukh.." Kushina sedikit meringis. "Ka-kamu kenapa, Kushina?" tanya Minato panik. "Tidak. Dadaku sesak karena begitu bahagia." jawab Kushina menenangkan Minato.

"Minato, kenapa 12 hari ini kamu menghindariku?"

"Itu.. Aku malu.. Aku dalam keadaan kacau karena memikirkan cara melamarmu, sayang."

"Hm.. Hanya itu?"

"Aku tidak mau kamu melihatku dalam keadaan kacau, Kushina. Aku ingin kamu tetap tenang karena aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu? Bagaimana saat sms itu kukirim?"

"Jujur saja, aku menangis seharian, sayang. Tapi Kazuki-nee menolongku dari keterpurukan."

Kushina menatap mata Minato. "Benarkah?" Minato tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kushina. "Menurutmu aku bohong?" tanya Minato lembut. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Minato." ucap Kushina. Minato memeluk Kushina dengan erat. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Kushina, aku berjanji. Aku akan membahagiakanmu apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Aku tidak mau kamu bersedih dan disakiti siapapun, termasuk aku. Jadilah istriku."

"Arigatou, Minato."

Mereka diam, menikmati angin semilir yang membelai dan suasana hening. Sepasang angsa putih tampak di danau. Angsa putih itu menyatukan kepala mereka, membentuk hati yang sempurna.

Tak terasa, Kushina terlelap di pelukan Minato. Minato yang menyadarinya tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Kushina. Saat tidur, wajahnya polos dan manis. Seperti gadis normal.

Minato menyusuri wajah Kushina dengan jarinya. Kulit putih mulus dan lembut milik Kushina bergesekan dengan kulit jemari Minato. Lalu Minato mengganti jarinya dengan bibirnya. Dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan akhirnya bibir. "Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan membuatmu sedih."

XxXxX-Skip Time-XxXxX

"Tadaima~!" seru Minato. Tadi ia menggendong Kushina yang tertidur pulang ke rumahnya dan Sakura, lalu pulang ke rumah sendiri. "Okaeri, Minato-chan!" seru Kazuki. Minato tersenyum-senyum terus, membuat Kazuki bingung. "Kamu kenapa? Kok senyam-senyum kayak orang gila?"

"Nggak, hanya lagi senang aja."

"Biar kutebak. Berhasil melamar Kushina dan diterima kan?"

"Iya dooong.. Apa lagi kalo bukan itu~"

Kazuki tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena adiknya berhasil. "Kapan kamu mau menikah, Minato?" tanya Kazuki. "Minggu depan~" jawab Minato. "Hm.. Persiapkanlah! Semua untuk pesta dan jangan lupa, persiapkan dirimu." ujar Kazuki. Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Minato menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya Minato sangat bahagia karena berhasil melamar Kushina. Minato menatap langit-lanit kamarnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil melamar gadis yang kucintai. Apakah kaasan melihatnya dari sana? Dulu, saat aku berumur 9 tahun, kaasan bilang suatu hari nanti aku harus bisa melamar gadis yang kucintai."

"Apakah kaasan bangga padaku? Mungkin tidak. Malah kaasan kecewa padaku. Kaasan juga bilang tidak boleh membuat perempuan menangis. Tapi.. Aku membuat kaasan, neesan, dan Kushina menangis.."

"Apakah kaasan akan memaafkanku? Aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menjaga Kushina sampai akhir hayatku.." Perlahan, Minato menutup matanya dan tidur.

"Sudah tidur ya. Syukurlah, kamu berhasil, Minato-chan." gumam Kazuki saat melihat Minato. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Kazuki dari belakang. "Katami-kun.." Katami hanya tersenyum sambil tetap memeluk Kazuki.

"Kazuki-chan, keenapa tidak bilang pada Minato dan Naruto?"

"Aku belum siap untuk memberitahu mereka, Katami-kun."

Tangan Katami bergerak dan mengelus perut Kazuki. "Kamu harus memberitahu mereka tentang anak kita, sayang. Mereka akan bahagia." ujar Katami.

"Baiklah. Besok akan kuberitahu. Semoga kehamilan ini bisa membuat mereka melupakan sejenak masalah mereka, apapun itu."

Katami mencium pipi putih Kazuki. "Ayo istirahat, sayang. Kamu perlu istirahat yang cukup, hari sudah malam."

XxXxX-Skip Time-XxXxX

"Bangun, Minato-chaaaaaan!"

Kazuki menjatuhkan Minato dari tempat tidurnya. "AWW! Sakit, Kazu-nee!" Minato memegang punggungnya yang tadi mencium lantai. "Cepat bangun dan mandi, lalu sarapan! Setelah itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Katami mau bicara. Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura nanti ikut!"

Kazuki langsung pergi keluar. Sesekali Minato menggerutu, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. "Katami-nii mau bicara apa ya?" gumam Minato. Air dingin dari shower mengguyur kepalanya. Minato yakin ada yang penting. Tidak biasanya 6 orang disuruh berkumpul hanya untuk mendengar Katami menyampaikan sesuatu.

Minato mencoba menganalisa semua yang ia ingat. Tentang Katami dan Kazuki. 'Belakangan ini Katami-nii yang menggantikan Kazuki-nee pergi. Aneh juga? Apa mau kasih tahu kenapa?' pikir Minato.

Selesai mandi, Minato mengambil kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru. (Author : Sebenernya, gara-gara kehabisan ide Kazu ngambil baju itu dari baju yang dipake L alias Ryuzaki di Death Note) Minato langsung menuju ruang makan. Sebelumnya Minato melewati ruang keluarga. Belum ada yang datang.

Ternyata, Kazuki udah masakin makanan kesukaan Minato dan Naruto. Naruto lagi asyik makan ramen buatan Kazuki. Teppan (teppanyaki, daging sapi yang dimasak di panggangan bersama bawang putih lalu dipotong kecil-kecil dan biasanya diberi toge/sayur pahit) kesukaan Minato tersedia di meja. "Kok tumben Kazuki-nee nyiapin teppan dan ramen?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin Kazuki-nee lagi gembira, niisan."

"Gembira? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah! Ayoo, makan teppan-nya Minato-nii!"

Minato duduk dan memakan teppan buatan Kazuki. "Kamu tidak bingung, Naruto?"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Tingkah laku Kazuki-nee aneh. Bangunin pagi-pagi, masak makanan kesukaan, nyuruh kumpul."

"Nggak tuh! Yang penting RAMEEEEN!"

"Dasar maniak ramen. Tunggu dulu, rasanya lebih enak dari biasanya!"

Minato sedikit kaget saat mencicipi teppan itu. Jauh lebih lezat dari biasanya. Naruto mencoba meresapi rasa ramen yang dia makan itu. "I-iya juga ya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat neesan bahagia." Mereka menghabiskan jatah makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Minato!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Minato dan Naruto menoleh. "Kushina.." ucap Minato. Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Teme! Sakura-chan!" Ada Sasuke dan Sakura juga. 'Sudah kuduga. Benar-benar ada yang aneh. Memang sih, Kazuki-nee bilang mereka datang.'

Gyuut..

Pelukan langsung didapatkan Minato, dari Kushina. "Morning hug~" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Cup. Minato gantian mencium Kushina. "Kalau begitu, dariku morning kiss."

"Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga! Aku penasaran apa yang ingin disampaikan Katami-nii!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Mereka berenam menuju ruang keluarga. Katami dan Kazuki sudah duduk disitu. Mereka ikut duduk. "Baiklah.. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, Katami-kun akan memberitahukannya." ujar Kazuki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah.. Aku dan Kazuki-chan sudah setuju akan memberitahu kalian hari ini. Tapi, kuminta setelah ini jangan membuat Kazuki-chan marah ya?"

Mereka berenam mengangguk. Katami menatap Kazuki dan Kazuki mengangguk. "Yah, aku tahu sebentar lagi Minato-chan akan menikah. Pasti kalian berenam menyambut ini dengan antusias, kan?"

"Tapi kami akan menambahkan satu kebahagiaan lagi. Bukan hanya pernikahan Minato."

Enam orang itu saling berpandangan. "Kazuki-chan hamil." Sekarang mereka terdiam, mungkin belum _connect_.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Ti–

"APAAA? KAZUKI-NEE HAMIL?"

Kazuki tersenyum dan membelai perutnya. "Ya, benar." kata Kazuki, tetap tersenyum. "Su-sudah berapa lama?" tanya Minato. "Sudah 4 bulan, Minato-chan. Terkadang kalian tidak begitu memperhatikan kan? Beberapa hari ini aku muntah-muntah dan perutku mulai membesar." jawab Kazuki. Kushina langsung memeluk calon kakak iparnya. "Selamat, neesan!"

"Benar, kebahagiaan bertambah." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. (Sa-Sasuke senyum?) Sakura tertawa kecil dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto terus-terusan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding, merasa ini cuma mimpi. Hinata mencoba menghentikan Naruto.

Minato tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kakaknya. "Selamat ya, neesan." bisik Minato. "Arigatou, Minato." Kazuki membalas pelukan Minato. "Ne, Kazuki-chan.. Kenapa sampai memeluk Minato?" tanya Katami mengernyit.

Kazuki tertawa. "Kau cemburu pada adik iparmu sendiri, Katami-kun? Minato-chan itu adik kesayanganku. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi Naruto, tapi bagiku Minato-chan itu sepertimu. Berharga melebihi apapun. Toh aku tetap mencintaimu."

Katami membuang muka, agar wajahnya yang merah tidak kelihatan. Minato tersenyum jahil. "Neesan, Katami-nii ngambek tuh~ Cium gih~" goda Minato. Kazuki tertawa lagi. Ia meraih wajah Katami. "Marah ya?" tanya Kazuki, akting sedih.

Katami diam. "Lama-lama, kamu mirip Sasuke deh."

Naruto yang berhasil ditenangkan Hinata langsung menatap mereka berdua. Begitu juga SasuSaku dan MinaKushi. "Ayolah, masa masih marah? Kalau aku sedih 'dia' melemah dan bisa tewas lho." Katami tetap diam. 'Sebenarnya Katami-nii itu Uchiha ya? Kok mirip aku?' pikir Sasuke. Ngaku juga kalo sering ngambek. #dihajarSasuke

"Katami-kun.."

Pandangan Kazuki sedikit memburam, membuat Kazuki sendiri bingung. Tiba-tiba perutnya sangat sakit dan kepalanya pening, seperti sedang sakit.

Kazuki melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memegang wajah Katami, lalu mencengkram kepala dan perutnya. Kazuki mulai meringis menahan sakit. "Ka-Kazuki-chan?" Sekarang Katami tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Ukh.." ringis Kazuki kesakitan. "Kazuki-nee!" Minato langsung menghampiri Kazuki yang sudah tidak dapat menahan sakitnya.

BRUKK...

Kazuki jatuh pingsan. "KAZUKI-CHAAAAN!" seru Katami. Dia langsung menggendong Kazuki ke kamar. "Se-sebenarnya Kazu-nee kenapa?" tanya Hinata. "Entahlah.. Mungkin ada yang aneh dengan kandungannya. Semoga dia dan anaknya baik-baik saja." jawab Minato.

'Eh?' Minato melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kushina. Tubuhnya gemetar dan keluar keringat dingin. "Kushina? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Minato. Ternyata Sakura juga gemetar dan keluar keringat dingin. Semua mulai bingung apa yang terjadi pada kakak-adik ini. "Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. "Niisan, Sakura pernah cerita. Detik-detik kematian ibu mereka. Mito-basan kesakitan, mencengkram kepala dan perutnya, meringis, dan akhirnya.. Meninggal.. Mungkin mereka seperti melihat Mito-basan yang meninggal saat umur Kushina-nee 10 tahun.."

"Bawa Sakura ke kamar kosong, Sasuke. Tenangkan dia. Naruto, Hinata, kalian tunggu di kamar Naruto. Aku akan bawa Kushina ke kamarku." Minato mengangkat Kushina yang gemetar ke kamarnya. Sasuke dan NaruHina melakukan perintahnya.

'Lama-lama hari ini berubah sangat aneh. Mulai dari sikap Kazu-nee yang ternyata wujud bahagia, kehamilan Kazu-nee, Katami-nii cemburu, Kazu-nee kesakitan dan pingsan, Kushina dan Sakura jadi aneh.' pikir Minato.

Minato mendudukkan Kushina yang gemetar dan menunduk terus di tempat tidurnya. Minato sendiri berlutut di depan Kushina. Tangan Minato menyentuh pipi Kushina. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan.." ujar Minato lembut. Kushina tetap gemetar. Masa lalunya yang buruk terus terbayang.

Minato mengangkat wajah Kushina. Ternyata air mata sudah mengaliri pipi putih Kushina. "Aku.. Ingat kaasan.." lirih Kushina pelan. Minato mengerti perasaan Kushina. Orangtua mereka sama-sama meninggal saat umur mereka 10 tahun. Mereka sama-sama anak yatim piatu.

Mito dan Seiya. Orangtua mereka adalah sepasang sahabat. Mito dan Seiya memiliki sesuatu yang unik. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah. Saat Minato pertama kali melihat Kushina, ia langsung teringat Seiya.

"Aku mengerti. Setiap aku melihat rambutmu, aku juga ingat kaasan. Rambut kaasan juga merah sepertimu." kata Minato masih dengan nada lembut. Ia mengelus rambut merah Kushina yang indah.

"Uuh.. Kaasan.." Kushina sedikit terisak. Minato langsung mendekap Kushina, mencoba menenangkannya. "Ssh.. Jangan menangis.. Kamu masih punya banyak teman yang menyayangimu. Kamu juga masih memiliki Sakura dan aku. Kamu tidak sendirian. Mito-basan juga pasti sedih kalau kamu begini."

Kushina membalas pelukan Minato. Setelah tangisan Kushina berhenti, Minato menghapus sisa air mata Kushina. "Ayo, kita lihat keadaan Sakura dan Kazu-nee." Kushina mengangguk.

Tok tok tok...

Minato mengetuk pintu kamar yang digunakan Sasuke. Cklek.. "Minato-nii, Kushina-nee.." Sasuke yang membuka pintu. Tidak bersama Sakura. Mungkin Sakura di dalam. "Sakura?" tanya Kushina. "Dia tidur setelah puas menangis, Kushina-nee. Tadi dia benar-benar nangis karena teringat Mito-basan."

"Ooh, begitu. Kushina, kita ke kamar Naruto dulu deh. Sasuke, jaga Sakura."

"Hn."

Lalu Minato dan Kushina menuju kamar Naruto. Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "Mi-Minato-nii.. Kushina-nee.." Hinata membuka pintu. "Bagaimana?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Naruto-kun di kamar mandi. Kayaknya stres mikirin Kushina-nee, Sakura-san, dan juga Kazuki-nee."

"Ooh. Ya sudah, kita ke tempat Kazu-nee duluan aja. Yuk, Minato!" Mereka pun menuju kamar tempat Katami dan Kazuki tidur selama disitu. Tok tok tok.. "Katami-nii? Kazuki-nee?" panggil Minato.

Pintu terbuka. "Sst. Jangan berisik. Kazuki-chan udah tidur tuh." ujar Katami. "Sebenarnya Kazu-nee kenapa, Katami-nii?" tanya Kushina. "Kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Rupanya berpengaruh pada anak yang dikandungnya. Andai saja tadi aku tidak marah, pasti Kazuki-chan tidak seperti ini." Katami meremas rambutnya, kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, niisan. Lebih baik jaga Kazu-nee. Jangan sampai kenapa-napa. Kami balik ya. Ayo, Kushina."

Katami mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Minato dan Kushina kembali ke kamar Minato. Kushina langsung duduk di tempat tidur sambil menerawang. "Kenapa, Kushina?" Kushina tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya memikirkan. Kok tumben-tumbennya, kemarin itu kamu tidak gugup saat di Konoha Nationality Park."

Minato tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Kushina, lalu duduk disampingnya. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu dan serius dalam hubungan kita. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Lagipula aku masih merasa bersalah karena membuatmu sedih."

"Huum.. Jadi? Mau kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Muungkin sekitar minggu depan. Tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat menantikannya."

Kushina memeluk Minato erat. Minato mengelus rambut merah Kushina. "Hei, niisan. Kalo mesra-mesraan di kamar jangan lupa ngunci pintu." Pintu terbuka. Nampaklah Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura. Minato dan Kushina langsung mengambil jarak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sa-Sakura. Sudah bangun?" tanya Kushina. "Tadi dibangunin Naruto. Tadi.. Neesan sudah ketemu Kazuki-nee?"

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto. "Kazu-nee lagi tidur. Tadi itu, dia kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Kata Katami-nii, itu berpengaruh pada anak yang Kazu-nee kandung." ujar Minato.

"Dari mana Katami-nii tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katami-nii itu dokter. Makanya dia tahu."

"A-aku baru tahu kalau Katami-nii itu dokter!" ucap Hinata.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik kita jangan ganggu Kazuki-nee dulu. Biarkan dia istirahat. Minato, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Kushina. "Kita siapkan saja untuk minggu depan. Kami pergi dulu~" Minato menarik tangan Kushina dan pergi.

**Seminggu Kemudian..**

"Sugoii~ Kamu cantik sekali, Kushina!" ujar Kazuki. Kushina, Kazuki, Sakura dan Hinata berada di suatu ruangan.

Perut Kazuki sudah terlihat besar. Ia mengenakan gaun oranye yang cantik dengan lipatan dibagian dada dan pita oranye dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya tersemat di dadanya. Tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang kuning panjang digelung keatas. Karena sedang hamil, ia memakai pantofel oranye. Bukan _high heels_. Ia juga memakai anting oranye, tanpa kalung.

Sakura mengenakan gaun putih berlengan lekton. Panjangnya sebetis. Punggungnya terbuka, dan bentuk tali gaunnya tipis, tali _spagetti_. Dipadukan selendang putih di lengan dan _high heels_ berwarna putih. Rambutnya digerai dan dikeritingi di bagian bawahnya. Ia memakai anting berbentuk _diamond_ putih dan liontin putih kesayangannya. Sangat cantik.

Hinata mengenakan gaun ungu indigo, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Gaunnya berlengan panjang. Ada kerutan di roknya dan hiasan bunga mawar ungu tua di dada kirinya. Rambutnya diikat setengah keatas, dan sedikit rambutnya dibiarkan kedepan. Ia memakai pantofel ungu indigo dengan bentuk mawar ungu tua di ujungnya. Memakai anting bulat ungu dan kalung ungu.

Kushina sendiri tidak kalah cantiknya dengan mereka bertiga. Ia memakai gaun pengantin putih tanpa lengan yang anggun dan menawan. Gaunnya cukup mewah, dengan kerutan di rok, bagian dada sampai pinggang yang nampak berkilau, dan juga di bagian atas dan ujung gaun ada bordiran yang indah. Roknya panjang. Rambut merahnya disanggul keatas dan ditutupi tudung kepala berwarna putih yang ditahan tiara. Make-up nya tipis, tidak menor. Leher dan telinganya berhiaskan kalung dan anting mutiara putih. Ia juga memakai _high heels_ putih.

Kenapa mereka berempat tampak sangat cantik? Ya, karena ini hari pernikahan Minato dan Kushina.

"Gimana niih? Aku gugup!"

Kazuki tertawa kecil. "Rileks saja. Anggap ini adalah pertarunganmu dengan banyak gadis yang ingin merebut Minato. Dengan mengucapkan ikrar, kamu menang. Simpel kan? Itu yang kulakukan saat menikah dengan Katami-kun."

Kushina mengangguk. "Neesan, berjuanglah! Pasti neesan bisa!" ujar Sakura menyemangati. "Ganbatte ne, neesan. Pasti Minato-nii akan membahagiakanmu." ucap Hinata.

"Arigatou semuanya." Kushina tersenyum manis.

"_Mempelai diharap masuk ruangan._"

"Waah! Sudah dipanggil! Tiba-tiba aku makin guguuup!" kata Kushina stress. "Tenang, rileks. Ayo! Sakura, kamu yang mengangkat ujung rok Kushina kan?" tanya Kazuki. Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ayo Hinata!"

Tinggallah Kushina dan Sakura. "Neesan pasti bisa! Ganbatte ne!" ujar Sakura. Kushina mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun bersiap untuk ke ruangan pernikahan. Wali Kushina adalah pamannya, Tobirama Senju.

"Kamu siap, Kushina?" tanya Tobirama. Kushina menghela nafas. "Siap, jisan." Mereka masuk ke ruangan. Sakura mengangkat rok belakang Kushina, dan Tobirama menggenggam tangan Kushina. Mereka masuk diiringi lagu 'Here Comes The Bride'.

Minato berdiri di depan altar. Dengan memakai tuxedo putih, ia terlihat sangat tampan. Fans-nya di kuliah menghadiri pernikahan itu dengan air mata. Mereka kecewa karena tidak bisa menikah dengan idola mereka.

Ketika Kushina sampai di hadapan Minato, Sakura menurunkan roknya dan Tobirama menyerahkan tangan Kushina ke genggaman hangat Minato. Tobirama dan Sakura pun mundur. Minato tersenyum pada gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Kushina pun membalas senyum Minato.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai acara pengikraran janji ini. Mempelai pria, silahkan mengucapkan janji." ujar sang pendeta.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Putri dari tuan Hashirama Senju. Dengan ini aku berjanji akan menjadi suamimu yang sah. Yang setia melindungi dan menjagamu. Baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Sakit ataupun sehat. Aku akan selalu setia bersamamu.." ucap Minato.

"Mempelai wanita, silahkan mengucapkan janji."

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Berbagai memori tentangnya dan Minato muncul di otaknya. Bagaimana saat Minato menghiburnya di kala ia sakit hati karena Ikuto sampai janjinya tadi. "Ayo, Kushina. Kamu bisa! Ini pertarunganmu dengan fans Minato-chan." Kushina mendengar bisikan Kazuki yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan sedikit tersenyum, Kushina mengucap janji.

"Minato Namikaze. Putra dari tuan Kazuto Namikaze. Dengan ini aku berjanji akan menjadi istrimu yang sah. Yang setia melayani dan mengayomimu. Baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Sakit ataupun sehat. Aku akan selalu setia bersamamu.."

Minato tersenyum bahagia pada Kushina. Sedikit lagi, mereka akan benar-benar menjadi suami istri. "Dengan ini, aku mengikat kalian berdua pada satu pernikahan yang sakral di hadapan Kami-sama. Kunyatakan, kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Minato menatap mata violet Kushina. Sebelum menciumnya, Minato berbisik, "Aishiteru, Kushina." Dan Minato pun mencium Kushina dengan lembut. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan dari pasangan mereka. Mereka mendengar ada suara tepuk tangan. Dan akhirnya, ciuman itu dilepas.

"Aishiteru mo, Minato." bisik Kushina. Mereka pun bertukar cincin. Acara dilanjutkan. Akhirnya, saat bersalaman. Sakura langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Selamat ya, neesan. Semoga neesan bahagia dengan Minato-nii." ucap Sakura. "Ya.. Neesan pasti akan bahagia. Susullah neesan kelak, Sakura." balas Kushina.

Sakura menyalami Minato. "Bahagiakan kakakku." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Sudah pasti." Minato balas tersenyum. Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura. Dia juga memeluk calon kakak iparnya.

Kazuki juga memeluk Kushina. "Jaga adikku baik-baik ya. Dia itu suka malas merapikan sesuatu, malas bangun pagi, dan juga paling benci masak. Oh ya, dia suka teppan." kata Kazuki, membocorkan aib adiknya. Kushina tersenyum geli. "Ya, Kazu-nee."

"Jaga Kushina baik-baik, Minato-chan! Kalau tidak, kupastikan masa depanmu suram!" kata Kazuki men-deathglare. Minato langsung mengangguk gugup, takut. "I-iya, neesan." Katami membisikkan sesuatu pada Kushina. "Hati-hati ya, Kushina. Aku dengar dari Kazuki-chan, Minato itu agresif dalam percintaan. Kazuki-chan pernah ngebuntutin."

Kushina mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merona. "Kau sudah besar, Minato. Jaga istrimu baik-baik." ujar Katami. "Sudah pasti, niisan. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya." ujar Minato mantap. Naruto langsung memeluk erat kakak iparnya. "Huwaa! Selamat ya neesan! Bahagiakanlah kakakku yang baka itu!"

Minato langsung mendelik pada Naruto. "Maaf saja ya, Naruto. Aku ini tidak baka., justru kamu yang baka." kata Minato kesal akan perkataan Naruto. Naruto nyengir. "Bahagiakan neesan, niisan." Minato mengangguk. "Selamat ya, neesan." ujar Hinata. "Arigatou, Hinata. Susul aku ya?" Kushina tersenyum. Hinata balas tersenyum.

Bagaimana reaksi Kushina saat menyalami fans Minato? "Uzumaki-san, aku selaku ketua MFC mewakili anggota kami. Karena Uzumaki-san yang sudah mendapatkan hati Minato-sama, kami akan melepasnya. Bahagiakan Minato-sama ya!" ujar Kurako Gazeshi, ketua MFC. Kushina tersenyum lagi. "Arigatou, Gazeshi-san."

Para fans Minato yang menyalami Minato heboh. Mereka menggenggam erat tangan Minato sambil berteriak senang, bisa menggenggam tangan idola mereka. Padahal Minato udah beristri! Mereka melepasnya saat Kushina men-deathglare mereka, kesal karena suaminya digenggam nyampe segitunya. Minato cuma bisa menenangkan Kushina.

Acara itupun selesai, Minato dan Kushina pulang ke rumah mereka yang baru. Minato sudah menyiapkan rumah itu sejak lama, jaga-jaga agar saat menikah sudah punya rumah.

"Bagaimana rumah baru kita?" tanya Minato. Kushina berdecak kagum. Rumah itu 2 tingkat dan luas. Mewah lagi. "Bagus sekali, Minato." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kushina. Minato menggendong Kushina ke kamarnya.

"Sekarang, boleh kudapatkan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minato setelah membaringkan Kushina di tempat tidur kamar itu. King size. Walaupun wajah Kushina memerah, ia mengangguk. Mereka pun melakukan malam pertama mereka.

**Keesokan Harinya..**

"Ngh.." Kushina terbangun. Bagian bawahnya sedikit perih. Ia pun teringat kalau ia sudah resmi jadi istri Minato, raga maupun jiwa. Kushina beranjak untuk mandi. Minato masih tidur pulas. Tadinya, Minato memeluk Kushina. Tapi Kushina lepaskan untuk mandi. Ia melihat bercak darah di sprei dan tidak dapat menahan wajah merah.

Setelah mandi, Kushina menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Minato, teppanyaki. Untung Kazuki memberitahunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato yang sudah mandi datang ke ruang makan. Minato memeluk Kushina dan memberinya morning kiss. "Ohayou, Kushina." bisiknya. "Ohayou, Minato. Makanlah, itu teppan kesukaanmu."

Kushina tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah awal hidupnya sebagai istri Minato. Ia milik Minato, dan Minato miliknya. Begitupula Minato. Minato tersenyum bahagia, inilah awal hidupnya sebagai suami Kushina. Kushina miliknya, dan ia milik Kushina.

OWARI

Selesai deh. Gaje ya?

Kazu emang payah. Siapa juga yang bilang kalau Kazuki Namikaze –author FFN– itu hebat? Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang sequel dari Me or You ini? Bagian Kazuki ngasih tahu kalau dia hamil itu, cuma untuk nambah kebahagiaan ajah. Terus, janji yang mereka ucapin itu, sengaja bukan kayak pernikahan biasa. Kan bosen kalo gitu. Hehe.. ^^

Now, review please!


End file.
